Warriors unite-alternate
by otakufan375
Summary: Ganon used the last of his strength to send everyone in hyrule into the world of fire emblem. They will soon be caught up another war. Will they be able to return to their own world?


Ganon collapsed in defeat. The warriors were able to defeat him and save Hyrule from destruction. The triforce pieces that he stole were returned to their rightful owners. And they used them to seal Ganon away. But before he was destroyed he used the last of his power to open a portal to suck the warriors inside.

"If I can't have triforce and Hyrule, then no one can!" Ganon shouted

The triforce did its job and destroyed him. But a dark portal appeared.

"What's that?" Link asked

"Ganondorf must've used the last of his power to create this. Everyone be on guard!" Impa said

"I'll try yo find a way to close it" Lana said

The portal then started suck everything in the area. The warriors of Hyrule could barely hold on.

"It's trying to suck us in" Midna said

"There's an 85% chance that we will get sucked in if we stay here any longer" Fi said

"Let's get away from it" Agatha said

"I will protect all of my allies from meeting a bad fate" Darunia said

"Everyone run now!" Ruto said

Everyone tried to run away from the portal but it was too strong and everyone got sucked in. the last one standing in front of it was Princess Zelda.

"The portal is too strong" Zelda said

The princess of Hyrule couldn't hold her ground anymore and got sucked in too.

Princess Zelda woke up and saw that she was in a grassy field.

"Where am I?" Zelda asked

The princess of Hyrule looked around to see where she was and saw that she was in a grassy area. She saw that this open field looked like Hyrule field but she knew that it wasn't Hyrule field. She knew that she wasn't in Hyrule anymore. She looked at her hand and saw that she still had the triforce of wisdom. She sighed with relief that the triforce was still with her.

"I need to find a way back to my world" Zelda said

The princess started to walk and after walking for a while she saw a castle up ahead.

"A castle? There must be royalty there. I could ask for help but I don't think they would believe me if I told them that I came from a different world. I will also be treated as a commoner there. I need think of a plan to gain access before I go any further" Zelda said

A sudden voice called out to her.

"Trying to gain access to the castle huh?" The voice asked

Zelda turned around and saw a young man around her age standing there. She saw that he had black hair and gray eyes. He was dressed like a traveler.

" _He must be an adventurer of that kingdom. Maybe he knows how I can meet with the royal heirs"_ Zelda thought

"Yes, I would like to meet them" Zelda said

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you don't have the authority to go in the castle. But I know that you're willing to do anything to infiltrate the castle of Aytolis. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you into custody" The man said

"You misunderstand. I merely need help" Zelda said

"I don't believe you. You went as far as to dress up as a princess to gain access" The man said

"What's your relationship with that kingdom?" Zelda said

"I have two friends who are belong to the royal family and I try to protect them as much as possible" The man said

"Who are you?" Zelda asked

"My name is Darios and I'm the prince Gristonne. I travel here to Aytolis to see my dear friends" Darios said

"My name is Zelda and I promise you that I mean no harm" Zelda said

"Well Zelda, I'm afraid that you're going to have to prove that you mean no harm but I know that you don't have that proof. So I'll be taking you in. Now you can ether surrender or I'll take you by force. Its your choice" Darios said

Zelda started to think of the opportunities of both of the choices that she had. She could actually meet the royal family if she gives up now but on the other hand there's also possibility that she'll just get thrown into a dungeon and would be left there to rot.

"I'm sorry Prince Darios but I need to see them at all costs" Zelda said

"So, you chose the hard way. That's too bad" Darios said

Darios brought out his sword and was ready to fight the princess of Hyrule.

" _I have no choice but to fight_ " Zelda thought

Zelda brought out her Rapier was ready to fight the Prince of Gristonne. Zelda decided to make the first move and dashed towards him and was already in front of him. Darios was not expecting this and was shocked by her speed.

" _She's fast!"_ Darios thought

Darios was able to block her strike but she just barely. He backed off and got some distance between them.

" _This woman is fast and she wields a Rapier. It would be really bad she gets passed by guard. I've got to be careful. I can't underestimate her"_ Darios said

Zelda was could tell how this man fights based on how he was able to black her strike.

" _This man uses physical strength to overwhelm his opponents. Taking a hit from him would be bad. But with my speed I should be able to avoid his attacks with ease. I should still be careful just in case"_ Zelda thought

Darios made the next move and moved in for a horizontal slice but Zelda was able to counter it with a vertical slice. Darios tried to use a vertical slice but Zelda responded with a horizontal slice. He tried to do a jump strike but the princess jumped to the side and dashed towards him and managed to hit him with a thrust attack. He was pushed back but he was able to recover.

Darios tried to use an upward slice but Zelda was able to parry it and countered with a back slice. He got knocked down but he was able to get back up. He could tell that hylian princess was more skilled than he was but he refused to give up. He used covered his sword with light magic which was a shock to the princess of Hyrule but she did the same thing which shocked the Gristonne prince.

Their blades met and Zelda could tell that Darios' physical strength was going to overpower her so she swung her entire body to the right and Darios lost his balance and stumbled. That was all the princess needed to defeat him. She got in close and stabbed him multiple times with her rapier. It did even more damage since her blade was still cover in light magic.

Darios was knocked back. He even lost his grip on his sword and it landed a couple of feet away from him. He was knocked down on his back. He struggled to sit up but when he was able to sit up he saw that Zelda was staring down at him. She was pointing her rapier at his throat. Darios lost the battle against Zelda. He waited for her to deliver the final blow that will end his life but he saw that the princess wasn't attempting to do anything that will end his life.

"What are you waiting for? End my life and put this duel to an end" Darios said

"As I said before, I mean no harm. I wasn't attempting to assassinate anyone inside the castle" Zelda said

Darios looked in her eyes and saw the sparkle in her eyes. He was convinced that she was telling him the truth.

"Then why do you want to talk to the royal family of aytolis?" Darios said

"It's a long story. I'm not sure of you'll believe me or not" Zelda said

"Try me" Darios said

Zelda then proceeded to explain the circumstances to the young prince.

"So you're from a different world and you need help to find a way back" Darios said

"That's right. I know it's hard to believe but what I'm telling you is the truth" Zelda said

"It's also hard to believe that you're a princess" Darios said

"I understand that all of this is hard to take in but I promise you that I'm tell you the truth" Zelda said

"You don't look like the kind of person who would lie about something like this. Sorry for assuming that you were up to no good" Darios said

"Its fine, you thought a threat was coming to a kingdom that you have a close relationship with and took action immediately. I would've done the same thing" Zelda said with a smile

"Thanks for understanding. I'll help you meet the royal family" Darios said

"You will?" Zelda asked

"Yes" Darios said

"Thank you very much, Prince Darios" Zelda said

"You're welcome, Princess Zelda" Darios said

Zelda and Darios headed towards the castle of Aytolis to meet with the royal family.


End file.
